


andante

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beast Boy and Jericho are mentioned, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, also crossposted from a roleplay blog, crossposted from tumblr, jinx is reformed-ish, or at least friends with heroes, seriously though this is short., this is an older work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andante - In moderately slow time, flowing easily and gracefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	andante

He’s like early autumn, when the leaves gently glide down as the rest of them turn red and orange and yellow, she thinks. It’s in his pace and stride, it’s in his walk, his voice, his smile- he’s an easy going guy. Maybe that’s why when it comes to the Titans, he’s one of her favorites. 

He told her once he envies her grace and she had laughed at the time. Certainly she was graceful, the way a panther stalking it’s prey was graceful. But he had his own ways of grace too. It was his calm, easy going personality that she herself envied- but she didn’t wish it upon herself. She’d have been dead three times over by now if she had his temperament. That was just the kind of life she lived, she supposed. 

Sitting with her legs crossed on a wooden bench with a book in her lap, she glanced up at him. He was talking with Jericho and Beast Boy about something- Herald always did seem to mesh well with the serene blonde boy and the energetic shape shifter. He balanced them out, keeping them all at the same pace when BB wasn’t in charge of some kind of life-saving plan. 

She can’t hear them very well, but with the way a frown flickers across Herald’s face, she figures Beast Boy made a joke about him or something- or Jericho. Except Herald was amazingly protective of the other, so if that were the case she’s pretty sure Beast Boy would be holding his face in pain by now. But the sour mood rolls off his shoulders with ease and he’s chuckling along again, and the three meander away from the path for some game. 

Yes, Jinx thinks as she turns a page. It’s subtle, but it’s there. Herald has his own flow, like the falling of autumn leaves.


End file.
